Bond Twist
by DarkLonleyAngel
Summary: Instead of Rose being able to sense Lissa's emotions, Lissa is the one that can feel hers. Told in Lissa's POV from the beginning of Vampire Academy.
1. Chapter 1

_The sound of tires screeching filling my ears and everything went in slow motion. The car crashing, Andre being crushed along with the car, the piercing scream that was coming from deep within me…_

"Lissa, wake up," I heard someone's voice call to me, and felt that someone shake me awake. My best friend, Rose, came into view. She was looking at me worriedly, and I felt through our bond a mixture of emotions: worry, compassion, and pity.

"It's okay, Lissa, it was just a dream." She stroked my hair as if I were a baby. She turned on the light and Oscar the cat came out, sneered at Rose, and came to sit next to me. I smiled at it weakly and petted him. I felt Rose's worry disappear slowly and it was replaced by determination.

"Have you fed yet?" I didn't make eye contact with her because it had been two days since I haven't fed.

"Here," She put her long brown hair away, giving me a clear view of her neck. Hunger washed over me and before I could stop myself, I had retracted my fangs and sank them into her. _Yes…_

Hot blood washed into my mouth. I ignored Rose's cry of pain because I knew it wouldn't last long. Through the bond, I felt her pleasure and felt her yearning to keep going but I felt her slipping a little so I pulled back and whipped blood from my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Are you okay, Rose?" She looked a little pale and like she was about to faint at any moment.

"Yeah, I just need to lay down." I got up, feeling renewed after drinking from Rose.

"I'll get you something." I walked into the kitchen, my bare feet cooling down with the cold tiles of the kitchen, where Jeremy, our housemate, was trying to study for his calculus test.

"Any luck, Jeremy?" I asked. He sighed and pushed the book away from him.

"No, I just don't get it."

"I can help you if you want." I offered.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here for a while and I don't want you to stay up late." I smiled at him, and went back to searching for something Rose could eat. In the refrigerator there was spoiled milk, some ham, mayonnaise, and lettuce. I pulled out everything except the milk and grabbed four pieces of wheat bread. I had just finished doing two sandwiches when Rose came in, eyes wide and filled with…fear?

"We have to go. Now." Her tone was calm but through the bond I could feel how freaked out she was. Then I understood: they had found us.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jeremy stopped frowning at his book and looked up at us. "Is something wrong?"

"Lissa, get his keys." I stood directly in front of him and smiled sweetly. I felt the magic built up inside me. I loved the feeling that compulsion brought. I felt in control, brave, stronger, just like Rose was. His expression changed from confusion to adoration and I knew I had him.

"Where are your car keys?" I asked softly.

He reached into his pocket and pulled them out. He handed them to me.

"Where is it?"

"Four blocks away, by Brown."

"Thank you. Forget you ever saw us today and go back to studying."

"Come, we have to move." Rose told me. I ignored the pang of uncertainty coming from the bond. I didn't blame her; we had been taught that using compulsion was wrong. We were out the door in less than a heartbeat. As we tried to reach the street Jeremy had told us his car was on, Rose kept stumbling. I had to get her every time so we could make it. Through the bond I felt her anxiety, and it was making me nervous, Rose was always brave and strong but I knew that we were about to face one of her fears.

"What if they get us?" I hated asking it but we had to consider every possibility.

"They won't," Rose said fiercely. "I promise I'll do everything I can to protect you from them." Oh, Rose…

"But Rose –"

"Stop it Lissa, they have found us before but not captured us. We'll just go the train station and go to LA. Its big so they'll lose our trail." She made it sound so simple but I knew that she was uncertain. Through the bond I felt determination if not a little fear, fear of being captured and sent back when we had been so close to freedom.

Rose and I had been best friends since I can remember. She was always the reckless one and I the reasonable one. It was her job to act recklessly if there was no reasonable way out and it was my job to put the brakes on her.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, too many footsteps. "Do you hear that?"

Rose listened intensively. The sound of footsteps, which were moving faster now, had become clearer.

She caught a hold of my arm. "We have to run now." It was evident she was in no position to run after I had fed from her and guilt washed over me. If only I would have held on for one more day, we would of got there already and away to LA.

"But Rose–"

"Run."

We ran, or more like I did. Rose was sagging from the high of being drunk from, through the bond I could feel that she was on the verge of loosing consciousness and the only thing keeping her up was I. That thought was strange because usually Rose would be able to outrun me with no effort but she had lost blood and I was barefoot, so we had were at a clear disadvantage.

After a while, we saw Jeremy's green Honda. Hope spiked through our bond. We could just make it…

Suddenly, a tall, very tall man stood directly in front of us. Blocking our way. Rose jerked me by the arm, which was starting to hurt because it was the only thing holding her up straight. Something like recognition flashed through Rose's face but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. We stood there taking him in. He was tall, really tall, with shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, dark brown eyes and was wearing a brown duster. Something warm and fuzzy went through our bond but Rose's face remained unaffected. I knew all she saw: an obstacle to our freedom.

She pressed against me, away from the man who appeared to be the leader of the other guardians that had suddenly appeared.

"Don't touch her." Rose growled and I knew she was ready to pounce if they made a wrong move. The man held out his hand, palm down, as if treating a wild animal and I knew that would piss off Rose even more.

"I won't try–" He took a step forward. Rose snapped. She leaped at him in an offensive move that I knew she hadn't tried since two years ago. He moved so fast he appeared a blur. I had forgotten how fast guardians could move and through the bond, I felt her shock too. His hands slammed her aside as if she were a bug and sent her backwards. Rose, unable to catch her footing, was falling. She was going to land hip-first but she didn't make contact with the ground.

Just as quickly as the man had pushed her away, he had grabbed her by her arm, keeping her up straight. He was looking at her neck, which had begun to bleed again from the wound I had caused her. Her had slowly come up to her neck and blood damped her fingers. Embarrassment flowed through our bond and Rose shook her long hair so it covered the mark.

The man kept staring at the now hidden mark, and then his eyes made contact with Rose's. She stared back at him and jerked away from his hold. She walked back to where I was, and braced herself for another attack.

I hastily took her hand and stopped her. "Rose, stop." I said quietly, and without knowing it, I channeled a tiny dose of my compulsion.

She didn't seem affected by it because I wasn't making eye contact but a few seconds later; her body sagged again from exhaustion and defeat.

The man, sensing her resignation stepped forward and gave me his attention. He bowed to the waist and considering his height he made it look graceful.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said, a faint Russian accent lacing his words. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess." I grimaced.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make a new rule for my fan fiction stories (any one that I have started or will start in the future). The new rule is that I have to have at least five reviews for each chapter to know how fast I need to upload. (I have more than five followers so it shouldn't be an issue.) I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter! Don't worry I'm working on it now :D


	3. Chapter 3

**I know many of you have had to wait long for my updates but now, during summer break, I will have more chances of updating faster. Hooray!**

**-Violet**

* * *

Through the bond I felt a spike of admiration. Guardian Belikov had seen us talking when they had thrown us into the Academy's private jet, and he separated us.

"Don't let them speak to each other. They'll have a plan before we notice it." Guardian Belikov warned to the other guardian leading Rose away, down the isle. Rose shot him a look full of hatred but didn't put up a fight. He was smart, considering we _had _been talking about how to escape.

As the plane lifted into the air, the chances of us escaping grew slimmer than they already were in the beginning. Even is Rose were able to knock out all ten _trained _guardians, we still had the issue of how we were going to land. Even if we did manage to use a parachute, if we were lucky, we would land on the mountains below. The only chance we had was when we got to Montana but even then we'd had to pass through a hundred times more guardians than now, and the magical wards.

Fear settled upon me. I wouldn't want to go back. If only Guardian Belikov were to understand why we had left then maybe, just maybe, he would have helped us. Hope was the only thing that I could do.

Dimitri's tall frame sat beside me, as my hand gripped a water bottle. He leaned down to pick something up and it made his six molnija marks visible. Meaning he had killed six Strigoi. Above them, he had his promise mark.

Suddenly, I felt myself start to be sucked into Rose's head. Her skin became my own, her fear became my own, and I found myself _being _she. She–_I_–was gazing out the window as Guardian Belikov walked back to where she was. Several moments later, he broke the silence.

"Were you going to take all of us down?" She –I–didn't respond.

"Trying to protect her was very brave…stupid but none the less brave. Why would you even try?"

She glanced at him, brushed her hair from her face, and stared at him levelly in the eye. "Because I'm her guardian." She then turned back to the window.

I began to fight against her and slammed back into my body, a few seats in front of her. I grimaced when I focused on the bottle in front of me. I hated, _hated_, being stuck in her head because I was invading her privacy. Every time I apologized for slipping inside her, but she would say she didn't mind but I knew that she felt uneasy about it as much as me, especially since neither of us could control when it happened. This bond we had was said to happen between guardians and their Moroi but never like this. So we coped with it as much as we could.

Once we landed, we were lead to a car. We drove through the front of the school gates, through the wards, but not before they confirmed we weren't dangerous Strigoi; guardians were serious when it came to our protection.

The Academy was the same as I remembered it, gothic and old. The Moroi were very traditional, reason for which the Academy still looked the same even after two years of not being there. The building was almost church-like with high peaks and stone carvings. Iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways everywhere. Around there was space, space, and more space, after all we were far away from any real city.

As we walked into the main part of the upper school, Rose surprised everyone by separating from her guardian, and running up to Guardian Belivok. She said something I couldn't hear but judging by the look on his face, it was nothing good. I shot her my best _don't start something _look. The last thing we needed was for them to kick out Rose.

They opened the door and I realized they were taking us through the commons. And it was breakfast time. Inside, I saw the novice guardians, like Rose, and Moroi, like me, sitting together, eating and socializing like any other typical day in the Academy. When we entered, all conversation died out. I felt my cheeks flush as every pair of eyes landed on us.

Unlike me, Rose showed no embarrassment. In fact, she grinned lazily at our peers but scowled when she saw Camille Conta, the self-appointed leader of the Academy's royals. At the side I saw my near-cousin Natalie as innocent and cute as I remembered her.

Then on the other side was Aaron. My heart sank. Poor, Aaron. I had broken his heart back when I was still attending the Academy. He looked the same maybe even cuter now with the same golden looks that complemented mine. I felt bad for breaking his heart because even though I never really like him much, it was the expected thing to do. As we passed, I noticed he was watching my every move.

I didn't miss on the fact that sitting next to him, and holding his hand, was a Moroi girl. She gripped his hand tightly and shot me a look of pure hatred. That was the last thing I saw before we were lead to Headmistress Kirova's office.

When we got there she looked at us with her keen eyes. Her tall and slim figure had always reminded me of a bird, ready to attack. Most of our guardians left, only Guardian Belikov and Alberta stayed.

The Headmistress opened her mouth to say something but another, deeper, voice beat her to it.

"Vasilisa." I turned and saw Prince Victor Dashkov rise with effort from his seat. I sprang up and ran to him, throwing my arms around his fragile body.

"Uncle," I whispered, sounding close to tears. If there were anything I missed from the Academy, it would be him, who was so ill that his hands shook as he patted my back with affection.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Vasilisa. And you too, Rose." The Headmistress let us stay that way for a few more seconds before she drew me back to my seat. Uh-oh. Time for the lecture.

Rose instantly got a look of boredom on her face, as Headmistress Kirova ranted on about responsibility, reckless behavior, and self-centeredness, but when it lead back to Rose, she tuned back in.

"Miss Hathaway, you have broken the most and first important rule of our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. This promise should be held with pride and honor, a sign of great trust. _But _a trust that you violated by selfishly taking Princess Vasilisa away from the Academy. Everyone knows the Dagomirs bloodline is close to extinct and you almost gave the Strigoi the pleasure of finishing her off."

"She didn't kidnap me," I said calmly even though inside I was feeling uneasy. "I went by my own will, please don't blame her."

She only tsked at us, and started pacing the office, hands behind her narrow back.

"That's hard to believe because for all I know, you were the one who planned this entire thing so it was still her responsibility as a novice to have turned you in. It was her duty to do so and to keep you safe."

Rose snapped.

"I did do my duty!" She shouted, rage filling the bond. "I kept her safe while none of you guys could do when she was inside, and yet _I _kept her safe when we were outside."

"Miss Hathaway, I still fail to see the logic of how taking her out of the wards is protecting her. Unless there is something you aren't telling us." Heat traveled through my body. Rose bit her lip.

"Ah. Well, then. I have concluded that the only reason you left was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled before you disappeared."

"No, that's not–"

"That only makes it easier to decide. Vasilisa, being a Moroi, has to stay under the protection of the Academy, but you will be sent away."

Rose was stupefied. "I…what?"

I stood up, feeling the need to defend her. "You can't do that! She's my guardian."

"She is no such thing; she is still a novice."

"But my parents–"

"I know what your parents wanted but Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to become a guardian so she will leave."

"Where are you going to send me? To my mother in Nepal? Or maybe you will send me off to my _father_." Bitterness evoked from the bond. Oh, Rose… "Or maybe you'll send me off to become a blood whore, do that and we'll be gone within the day."

"Miss Hathaway, you are out of line." Kivora hissed.

"They have a bond." Dimitri's low voice broke through the tension of the room. He looked at me, not Rose. "You can feel Rose's feelings, right?" We were all stunned into silence, especially Kivora.

"That's…not possible. It hasn't happened in centuries."

"It's obvious. I suspected as much when I started observing them." Neither Rose or I said a word, but I averted my eyes from his.

"This is a gift," Uncle Victor said from his corner. "A rare and wonderful thing."

"The best guardians had this bond," added Dimitri.

"The stories are centuries old," Kivora said, "Are you trying to say that we should let her stay after everything she's done?"

He shrugged. "She ay be impulsive and disrespectful but she has the potential–"

"What?" Rose shrieked. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Guardian Belikov is the princess' guardian now," Kirova said.

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?" **(A/N: One of my favorite lines!)**

"You see? Completely undisciplined! A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian at all."

"So teach her. Put her back into class."

"Impossible, she will be behind in her class."

"Then give her extra classes," he said.

"Oh and I suppose you will be the one to put in the time?"

"Well, that not what I–" His arguments came up short.

"That's what I thought." Kirova crossed her arms across her chest in satisfaction.

He frowned, and he looked at us as if deciding what to do with us. His answer would be the conclusion of our future. Hope swelled inside me.

"Yes," he said finally, "I can mentor Rose."

"And she goes unpunished?"

"Find another way to punish her. Guardians are starting to run low in numbers. Especially for girls." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Girls who didn't turn into guardians turned into blood whores, living off of the high of being bitten.

"I agree with Guardian Belikov." Victor spoke up again. "Sending Rose away would be a waste of talent." Without a second thought, I connected eyes with Kivora.

"Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay." A tiny dose of compulsion was all I used, feeling the magic pass from me to her.

"If she stays here is the deal: you are banned from any social activities, the only time you are allowed outside is during your extra training sessions with Guardian Belikov. You step out of line once and you'll be sent away." We all waited as Rose considered it. I felt her need to stand up for she become strong before fading away and I knew she had made up her mind.

"Fine. I accept."

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Hope you like and I'll work on the third chapter as fast as I can. (Also for my other story!) Review!**

**-Violet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, my fellow followers, here is the next chapter to the story in Lissa's POV. Hope you like!**

**-Violet**

* * *

When our meeting with the Headmistress was over, I was led away from Rose. I glad that I was able to keep tabs on her through our bond so I can keep her out of trouble. Two guardians I didn't know escorted me to my first period class. I looked over my schedule:

1st Period Russian 2

2nd Period American Colonial Literature

3rd Period Basics of Elemental Control

4th Period Ancient Poetry

-Lunch -

5th Period Animal Behavior and Physiology

6th Period Advanced Calculus

7th Period Moroi Culture 4

8th Period Slavic Art

I guess I would have to meet with Rose during lunch and afterwards, when novices and Moroi were able to have the same classes. Judging from the spike of anxiety from the bond, I realized Rose was already there, too bad I couldn't be there to stop her from getting into trouble. When I walked into my first period class, everyone turned to stare. My cheeks flushed once again as I took my seat…that so happened to be next to Aaron's. Just when I thought things were starting to fall into place, my ex-social life came back to bite me.

"Lissa," he said, a look filled with love (?) on his face. "I'm glad your back." I smiled politely at him but didn't return his greeting. Whatever relationship we had had was done and over with. And I was about to make that crystal clear. Then I noticed, sitting on his other side, was that Moroi girl who had been shooting daggers at me, just how she was doing it now.

"Look who decided to come back: the last of the Dragomirs. Did you come back to take over the rest of the Academy? Or are you here to follow your brother footsteps?" She mock gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot he was _dead_."

"Hey, that's enough." Aaron moved closer to her, so I was out of her eyesight. "Class is about to start; don't start something or else we are all going to get in trouble." The Moroi girl huffed but sat back in her desk, obviously wanting to obey his every word like a little dog. Even though she was the only one who spoke directly to me, I could hear the whispers going around and my hearing was so sharpened that I could even make out what they were saying.

_"She's back. Where was she?"_

_ "How dare she let herself be kidnapped?"_

_ "Who knows, maybe she did the kidnapping."_

_ "She probably just wanted attention."_

_ "Even more attention now that she is the last of the Dragomirs? That's so damn selfish." _

All throughout class, I distracted myself from their whispers and busied myself by taking notes. Being out for two years was sure going to come back and haunt me especially since I had always liked to be at the top of the class.

Every other class went exactly the same: stares, whispers, stares and more stares. Yeah, some first day I had. And from the spike of anger and anxiety coming from Rose, I knew she was having similar treatments, if not worse seeing as she was with the other novices who were suckers for good gossip. When lunch came around, I was relieved; it meant that I could finally be with Rose. But when I walked out of class Aaron and his new girl confronted me, or more like she confronted me. Aaron just stayed on the sideline, as quiet as ever.

"So, last Dragomir, how does it feel to know that your kingdom isn't yours? It wasn't even yours to begin with." I stayed where I was, shocked. Did I even know this girl? And why would Aaron hang out with someone like her? Not that I was jealous, I just knew that he could do a lot better.

"One would think that while you were outside, you would get a better wardrobe but I guess not. Where did you get that, a garage sale? I thought the last Dragomir would at least have some standards." Suddenly, Rose was by my side and she was pushing her away from me.

"She does have standards, which is why you're done talking to her."

"What the fuck?" The girl sneered and her eyes filled with rage. Rose crossed her arms across her chest and looked down–way down–to meet the girl's eyes.

"Are you lost, little girl? Because I'm sure the elementary school is on the other campus." The "little girl" turned scarlet pink.

"Don't ever touch me again. You screw with me, and I'll screw you back." Finally, the voice of reason–_me_–shook her head. Through the bond, I could tell Rose was itching to make a smart ass but my sanity was rolling into her in waves. Or so I thought until she made the next remark.

"If you mess with either of us again, I'll rip you to shreds. Don't believe me? Just ask Dawn Yarrow about the time I broke her arm in the ninth grade. You probably weren't here, you were taking nap time."

Just then, one of the patrolling staff members strolled by and cast a look our way. Little Girl grabbed a hold of Aaron's arms, which I had totally forgotten about because he wasn't saying anything. "Come on."

"Hey, Aaron," Rose said cheerily, probably noticing him for the first time, "Nice yo see you again." He smiled weakly at her before being dragged by the girl. Poor Aaron. Still as cute and sweet as ever, it was still a shock sometimes that I had dated him. But that was over and done with.

"Are you okay, Liss?" I nodded. "Who the hell did I just threaten to beat up?  
"I don't know," I responded but I knew she must be a year younger because at the back of my head, recognition flashed. Rose started to push me to the lunch line but I shook my head; I wasn't hungry for food.

"I have to got to the feeders."

"Sure." When we got to the feeders, which were divided into small cubicles, a dark-haired Moroi woman greeted us at the entrance, scribbled a couple notes on her clipboard and let us in. Uncertainty shot through the bond. Of course, Rose had gotten used to being my feeder and she felt strange now that I was free to eat like the rest of the Moroi. And to be totally honest, I felt strange too but also glad since I wouldn't drink from Rose, not that I thought she would become a blood whore but it was wrong and against my nature to hurt those I cared about.

When we got to the feeder, she, a human, was sitting on a chair while flipping through a magazine. She looked up when we entered and smiled. She had the same glazed-over look every feeder had and judging from how high she looked; I would probably be her last consumer. Recognition flashed in her eyes when she looked at me. _The last Dragomir_.

"Welcome back, Princess." In those three words I could identify her hunger for the high of being bitten. Through the bond, I could feel Rose's disgust. It was normal for her. She was taught that feeders were to be looked down on because they were only humans addicted to the Moroi bite. But everyone knew that they were necessary since the other alternative was the gain blood by force.

The feeder tilted her head to give me full access of her neck. I couldn't help notice how many scars she had on her neck after years of being bitten on a regular bases. My fangs sank into her neck and ignored the soft moan that left her parted lips. A strange emotion invaded the bond: longing. Jealousy. Whoa, where did that come from? Then it dawned on me. Rose wasn't jealous of not feeling the high, or at leas I hoped, but of not being able to take care of me. So it was more of feeling useless than jealousy. Or I liked to believe so.

When I was finished, we went back into the commons. While I went to get a yogurt, for Rose's sake more than mine because after feeding I wasn't hungry, and because I knew she would shove food down my throat if I didn't eat (it happened when we were in the first grade and I had nearly chocked to death), Rose went to get fries for herself.

"How was class today?" Rose asked protectively. I smiled on the inside; it felt nice knowing she would always have my back.

"Okay. I got stares. A lot of stares. Whispering."

"Same here," she said, but I knew they had been harsher on her because she wasn't as important as me, with me being the "precious last Dragomir" and all. "You okay with it, Liss? Is anyone bugging you?"

"No," I said quickly because I knew Rose would break someone's arm, or more, if she ever found out. To change the subject, I handed her my schedule. After a few seconds she said, "Nerd. But, why are you in elemental basics? That's a sophomore class." I shrugged nonchalantly but inside I felt weak, and useless. I should at least have specialized like all the other seniors but I haven't…exactly.

"Is Ms. Carmack still teaching it? What'd she say?"

"That I shouldn't worry. 'It'll come in time,'" I said, quoting Ms. Carmack, but I knew it would become a problem if I graduated without specializing in anything. But I knew why Rose was asking. "Don't worry Rose, I didn't tell her about–you know." We let the subject drop.

Just when we were scanning the commons to find a seat, _and _ignoring the more stares we received, I heard a familiar cheery voice call out, "Lissa!"

We glanced over and saw Natalie, my sort of cousin. I shrugged, it was either that or sitting alone while everyone stared and glared. "Why not?"

We headed towards their direction, and ignoring even more stares from her friends. I was surprised when she threw her arms around my frame body but gladly returned her embrace. Maybe we never hung out before but we could change that.

"You're back! I knew you would be! Everyone said you were gone forever, but I never believed that. I knew you couldn't stay away. Why'd you go? There are so many stories about why you left!" Rose and I exchanged glances as Natalie prattled on. "Camille said one of you got pregnant and went off to have an abortion, but I knew that couldn't be true. Someone else said you went off to hang out with Rose's mom, but I figured Ms. Kirova and Daddy wouldn't have been so upset if you'd turned up there. Did you know we might get to be roommates? I was talking to…"

On and on she ranted but I had to stay engaged out of politeness. It wasn't until she asked a dangerous question that both Rose and I snapped to attention.

"What'd you do for blood, Lissa?" I froze and thought _Damn it, they will find out and we'll have to leave again, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! _But Rose was quick to response in her usual cool way.

"Oh, it's easy. Lots of humans want to do it."

"Really?" one of Natalie's friends said, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. You can find them at parties. They are usually so wasted they can't remember anything." Then, Rose asked the question that has been nagging at me since we got here: "Hey, Natalie, who is Aaron's new girlfriend?"

"Oh. Mia Rinaldi. She's only a year younger than us."

"Why is she so pissed at us? Neither of us knows her."

"I don't know. Maybe she's jealous about Aaron. She's not even royal and yet she got popular after you left. All because Aaron and her–" That was when everyone's eyes landed on Jesse Zeklos, "the hottest thing that ever walked the halls of the Academy," or so seemed to say the googly eyes Rose and the other girls were shooting his way.

"Hey, Rose, glad you're back. Still breaking hearts?"

"Are you signing up?" Rose flirted back.

"Lets hang out some time and find out." Then he walked away, shooting every girl his flirtiest grin.

"Ohmygod!" One of Natalie's friends said, "That was Jesse."

"Yeah," Rose responded with a dreamy look on her face. Yup, she wasn't going to behave in our stay at the Academy, not when Jesse was involved.

"I wish I looked like you," the same girl whined. All pairs of eyes landed on her. Yes, even mine. Only someone who was blind wouldn't be able to see how pretty Rose was. She had bigger breasts and more curves even though she was technically half Moroi. But either way, she still stood out in the middle of the small chested and model-skinny Moroi (me). Sigh. Nobody could get what they wanted.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it so far.**

**-Violet**


End file.
